Data storage devices may be used to store data. A data storage device may be used with a computing device to provide for the data storage needs of the computing device. In certain instances, it may be desirable to store large amounts of data on a data storage device. Also, it may be desirable to execute commands quickly to read data and to write data to the data storage device.
The throughput of the command execution on the data storage device may be related to the number of commands that may be processed by the data storage device. It may be desirable to achieve a high throughput for the data storage device by increasing the number of commands that may be processed by the data storage device.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to execute commands received from a host on the data storage device while minimizing the processing impact and overhead on the host and the data storage device.